


Sanctuary

by MrEMorvay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Depression, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mpreg, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Vampires, Weasley Bashing, graphic/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEMorvay/pseuds/MrEMorvay
Summary: Harry's running away started out quite normal until he is kidnapped by a human trafficking group. Harry finds himself in a world of slavery and prostitution, and why is Draco there? Harry will risk his life once more for people he barely knows. Hopefully, finding love along the way but first, he has to escape.Will Harry let Draco come along for the ride or will he leave him on the street of the muggle world to fend for himself in a world he doesn't know? AU, OMC (Mentions of Harry/Draco, Harry/ Edward, Draco/Jacob, OMC/Seth (I just love Seth with my character Evander,This is the rewrite of secret sanctuary that I'm leaving posted as a reminder to me how terrible I was back then.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story might come off as weird with no direction, but it is what it is. A bit of its been done to death but some of it is never seen I’m sure. This is AU with some OMCs, don’t worry only one of them stays. Everything up to the end of Order of the Phoenix takes place, ignores everything after. I’m not the brightest, so my knowledge of Harry Potter is limited to the movies.  
> I do not own anything you recognize of JK Rollings.  
> -enjoy

Chapter One

The trip back from Kings Cross was filled with a heavy silence, leaving Harry feeling nothing but dread.  
Upon arriving at number four Privet Drive, Harry was thoughtlessly tossed into the cupboard under the stairs where he was left till the next morning. Harry didn’t bother putting up a struggle or even bother to complain, as it only served to course pain in the past. 

The next morning Vernon Dursley gave Harry the most vicious beating of his life before he threw Harry out the door. After finding out Sirius was no longer a threat from Dumbledore via a letter, nothing was stopping the Dursley’s from following through with what they had been threatening to do for years now.  
The warning from Lupin, Moody and the Weasleys at Kings Cross went unheeded, and Harry was told never to return, or he would suffer the consequences. Harry never wanted to go back to that god awful place, anywhere would be better than his so called loving families residence; Harry promised himself then that he would never go back no matter what Dumbledore wanted. 

With his trunk in hand, Harry made his way to Grimmauld place after summoning the knight bus, knowing he could contact Dumbledore from there. Bruised and battered as he was Harry found the motivation to keep moving putting as much distance between himself and his most hated place in the world.  
Upon entering the rundown townhouse of his late Godfather, Harry found himself fighting back the tears, not for the physical pain he was in but of the memories that were brought back to him, sorrow for the possible future he had lost, the potential family he could never gain with his godfather’s death.  
Making his way through Grimmauld, Harry searched for any sign of life. Harry found Dumbledore seated at the kitchen table, with a cup of tea in hand. The elderly wizard was the only person in the house as far as Harry could tell, no other order members were about, not even Professor Lupin, who was probably avoiding the house as if it was filled with plague infested rodents. 

Harry explained to Dumbledore about what his Uncle had done to him, told him about the cupboard under the stairs, the horrible meals or more often the starvation. Harry told him about the beatings he received, about the verbal abuse and humiliation he suffered through at the hands of his relatives, he told Dumbledore everything he always wanted to say to a caring adult, someone to listen and understand and to take action for him.  
But Dumbledore wouldn’t listen, he sat there at the kitchen table of Grimmauld place with a soft smile on his face as Harry told the old man about his childhood, about the lack of love and stability throughout his life. 

Dumbledore only told Harry he was safe where his mother’s blood resided and that until the threat of Voldemort was taken care of, Harry had no other choice but to return. To say Harry was angry would be an understatement, Harry was furious with the old man, a man up until that very moment Harry had respected.  
Dumbledore hadn’t listened to a word Harry had told him, and he escorted a silently fuming Harry back to the hell that was Privet Drive. All the while going on about how it was Harry's duty to not put himself in harm’s way for the Greater good of the Wizarding world, telling Harry it was the safest place to be while he awaits his destiny to fulfill the prophecy. 

Lashing out didn’t seem like an option to Harry, what good would it do to put up a fight, he couldn’t use magic outside of Hogwarts, and even if it were an emotion-fuelled rage that unleashed his magic, it wouldn’t do him any good.  
Dumbledore left Harry on the steps of his Aunt and Uncles place for the second time in his life, walking away with a cheery farewell, as if he didn’t just lose the trust Harry had for him.  
Harry only had one choice here, and that was to run, his own vow to himself playing over and over again in his mind. There was no way he was spending another summer being his Aunts Petunia’s slave, or a summer in agony as Uncle Vernon’s bunching bag.

With a heavy sigh, Harry checked that Dumbledore was well and truly gone before he once again summoned the knight bus to take him to the Leaky Caldron for the night.

Harry couldn’t go to the Weasleys, as he knew that they would tell Dumbledore he was there, he loved them dearly, but Harry knew where their loyalty lied. Hermione was pretty much the same, she would hound him for the truth if he just turned up, about why he was there; and her morals wouldn’t let her just not inform Dumbledore if he did tell her the truth. Hermione was so sure that Dumbledore could do no wrong, she would probably just believe Harry was lying to her if he told her Dumbledore sent him back without a care to his safety, she had too much blind faith in the man. 

Then there was the fact that where ever he went within the Wizarding world he was putting people in danger from Voldemort who was gaining more strength and supporters each day. Harry couldn’t have that resting on his conscience, too many people had already died.

It frightened Harry that Voldemort was back for good, the possibility of his return always frightened him, yes he had fought Voldemort numerous times before, but it didn’t mean he was fearless, it shouldn’t be his job to fulfill the prophecy.  
It was Dumbledore who started it in the first place, Dumbledore had confessed as much at the end of the term, right before Harry rightfully destroyed the old man’s office with anger like he had never felt before. 

Harry didn’t want any part of the up and coming war with Voldemort, He just wanted to live a peaceful, healthy life. Leaving the Wizarding World was Harrys only option if he wanted his common future, staying in the world that idolized him one moment for something he didn’t have any control over, to call him a crazy attention seeking child with a hero complex the next was not something Harry wanted for himself.  
Harry had to leave the Wizarding Word if he didn’t want Dumbledore or the Ministry to dictate the rest of his life.  
With half a plan sorted Harry settled in his room at the Leaky Caldron, trying to get a good night sleep, despite the aches he felt he was asleep within moments of his head hitting the pillow. 

~~~~~

The next morning Harry's first stop was the Wizarding bank Gringotts, Harry knew if he were going to be living outside the Wizarding world he would need to take some of his money and get it exchanged for Muggle currency. The Goblins did one better for Harry however and helped by putting his finances in order, transferred all his money to one account. Everything left to him by his parents that he previously was unaware of, as well as what Sirius left him in his Will that Harry wasn’t allowed to attend the reading of thanks to Dumbledore.  
The goblins gave Harry a Credit card that was linked to his Gringotts vault that would allow Harry to access his money from anywhere in the world, Muggle or Wizard. 

Once finished at the bank Harry went to the nearest clothes store, after walking around in his cousins cast off his whole life Harry thought it was the time he allowed himself to a proper wardrobe, now without the fear of the Dursleys finding out about his funds and stealing it.  
He didn’t go overboard, only getting the essential, fix plain colored shirts that fit his form nicely, four trousers for all occasions, new socks and boxer briefs, a nice pair of everyday shoes, as well as a new plain winter coat for when in the muggle world. Once Harry was finished, his purchases safe in his trunk, Harry made his way to a muggle Hotel a good way out of the center of London.

Two days spent in a Hotel room and at a small public library, Harry was having a hard time deciding where to go.  
He wished he could stay in London, heck he couldn’t even remain in the UK, but it was a tough decision. Harry would miss his friends terribly, and wished that he could inform them as to not cause them to worry but he wasn’t going to kid himself, Harry couldn’t tell anyone.  
Harry would miss the Wizarding world. The world that changed his life so completely, the world that his father was born into, the world that his mother grew to love just as much. 

Harry wished he could stay, but life wasn’t fair, and his life had been even less so.  
Harry had to cut ties altogether, or he feared he would leave a trail for Dumbledore to follow or worse still for Voldemort.  
Harry searched the world maps and looked for a suitable place to relocate to. It was a slow process with Harry tossing up between the USA and Australia. Harry also briefly considered China and South Africa and other places he could get lost in the thousands of people.  
Deciding to ponder his decision Harry went for a long walk each evening around the streets of London, the fresh summer air washing away all his troubles.  
On one of his late night walks where he was so completely lost in thought, Harry was suddenly grabbed, his arms trapped by his side by a man’s strong hands a blindfolded placed over his eyes.

It happened so suddenly that Harry barely had time to react, struggling against the arms holding him around his torso tightly, Harry kicked and wiggled yelling to be let go, as he struggled to reach his wand.  
The man holding him didn’t release his hold once in the car and another person pierced his neck with what he assumed was a syringe filled with something.  
The car didn’t travel far before it stopped, another person joining them in the car struggling just as much as Harry was, it was only about half-minute later that everything went dark and Harry fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Heavy trigger WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning- Heavy trigger WARNING, there is Rape towards the end of this chapter,   
> If you don’t want to read the scene, finish the chapter off where I have put the second line break  
> I have no beta, I’m an only using Grammarly to fix things up now, so I hope this is better than its old version Secret Sanctuary   
> Please leave your comments, I'd love to hear them, and please Kudos  
> -enjoy

Chapter Two  
Draco struggled to come to grips with his own actions. He had done what no Malfoy had ever dared do. Draco had walked away from his family.   
The one thing he was taught from a young age was to value and respect his family, but Draco couldn’t respect his father any longer, or respect his life destroying choices he was making.   
Draco didn’t want to become like his father, not anymore. Once upon a time becoming just like Lucius Malfoy was everything Draco dreamed of, the start of the summer had been like a reality check for the young Malfoy seeing with his own eyes what being just like his father entailed.  
Watching his proud father bowing down to Voldemort, cowering at the man like creature’s feet and begging for forgiveness, being everything a Malfoy shouldn’t be, only to receive the Crucio curse for his efforts. 

So Draco left and if he could he would have taken his mother with him, kicking and screaming if need be, if it meant she would be safe from the snake faced creature.  
But his mother was too proud of a woman, to in love with the Dark Lords ideas and beliefs to leave with Draco. There was no way Draco could ever get his father to leave, there was the potential for power, and that was more important than his family’s protection. So Draco made the life altering decision to leave and hope he could survive out on his own. He was quick in his decision after a meeting with Voldemort, one look at that disfigured man and witnessing his rage and insanity was all it took for Draco to make up his mind, that very same day he returned home from Hogwarts, he left.

Draco had just visited Gringott's to make sure he had what he needed to live away from London, to survive away from home during a time of war. It wasn’t going to be comfortable he knew, there was a lot to think about and organize, Draco was just lucky that the Goblins were excellent at what they do and Draco was able to secure his money away from the family vaults, where his father couldn’t take it from him. 

It came as a shock to Draco when he saw none other than Harry Potter roaming around Diagon Alley without a care in the world, one would think the teen was simply oblivious to the fact that he had a raging maniac after him. Potter was merely strolling down the Alley, looking as if he didn’t have a care in the world.   
Keeping a safe distance, so he wasn’t noticed Draco followed. Only stopping momentarily to remove his clock when Potter moved on into the Muggle world.  
For a short while, Draco found it difficult to keep up with Potter, only losing sight of him briefly once, before catching back up to the boy who lived close to what he assumed was a Muggle Inn that Potter was apparently staying in.

Draco was unsure what it was that made him follow Potter in the first place. Draco wasn’t sure what it was about the way the younger teen moved that had Draco so curious, maybe it was because he knew deep down that he could prove to be useful. Draco couldn’t just live in the Wizarding world and expect his father to not find him, Draco just hoped the boy who lived can put the past behind him.   
Draco would be the bigger man, after all, Draco could now admit tentatively that he was a spoiled brat when Potter and he had met, he had been the definition of a Malfoy at the age of eleven. Draco knew he was screwed being out in the muggle world, he wasn’t taught the necessary skills to get by in a world that purebloods were always saying was below them, he hadn’t been raised to go out exploring the muggle world. Even if he wanted to go back home now, he would need help finding his way back.

The problem was Draco didn’t know how he was going to go about approaching his schoolyard rival, but from what Draco could see from his shadowing of Potter, he was going about like a man on a mission, Draco didn’t know what the end goal was. Draco got a room at the same place Potter was staying, he made sure to stay out of Potters sight still while he worked on a plan to make his presence known without it ending in a battle or brawl. 

On the third night of Draco following Potter out on his late night walk, Draco waited around a corner up ahead of where he knew Potter would walk.  
The Slytherin was planning on just walking out in front of the other boy. Naturally, Potter would be startled and probably even pull out his wand in defense or out of habit. Draco wasn’t even planning on reacting; he wouldn’t even draw his own wand, showing Potter that he wasn’t there to fight, and hoping the other hot-headed ten would listen to what he had to say.   
But Potter never made it to the end of the street, Draco waited a few seconds more before he heard shouting and decided to step out and see what all the commotion was about. Staring at the spot where Potter should have been, Draco didn’t notice when one of the muggle contraptions pulled up beside him. 

A giant of a man stepped out from it, stabbing Draco in the neck with a syringe. Draco resisted against the man as he pulled him into the car, where Draco could see Potter lying unconscious on the seat, whatever was in the syringe was making Draco weak and tired, he put up as much of a struggle as he could before he too passed out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey was long and distorted for Harry, being unconscious for most of it, it was hard to tell just how long. Every time Harry came to he was soon injected with a sedative that knocked him put again, and every time he woke he was blindfolded with his hands bound tightly by rope. Harry was unsure how much time had passed, he was unsure how far they had traveled.   
The next time Harry came out of the drug induced haze, it took a little while for him to adjust to the dark, not helped by the fact his glasses had been removed. He was in a brick room that was no more than 15 feet wide and 10 feet deep. Harry woke stretched out on a thin mattress placed on the back length of the room across from the massive steel door, the only other thing in the cell Harry could see was steal basin to his right, Harry only assumed it was to be used as a toilet. 

There was no longer anything restricting his movement, the thick thread used had left angry red scratches on his wrists from where he had pulled at it to try and get free.   
The next thing Harry noticed was that his clothes had been taken, he was in a small room, a prison cell, with no clothes and no wand, Harry struggled to stand, and made his way over to the door on the far side of the room, of course, it was locked. If only he had his wand Harry thought, he would get out with ease, the Ministry’s restrictions be-damn. 

Harry made his way back to the single thin mattress and sat down with a heavy sigh, how was it that he ended up in ridiculous situations, his entire life has been one disaster after another, between Voldemort, Dumbledore and his relatives, it was a wonder Harry hadn’t just given up sooner. Harry had tried to be strong, he had decided to fight for a better life for himself only to be thawed at every turn. Either by Dumbledore or his own stupidity and saving people complex, and then there was the fact that trying to leave, to have a better life had landed him in some cell. 

Only Merlin knows where he was, and whoever it was that had snatched him off the streets of London. The situation was fucked, and Harry knew he was screwed either way, whatever he was taken for couldn’t be good.   
There was no one really going to be looking for him, no one to notice his absence. There was a chance Dumbledore would check that he was still at his relatives like a good little puppet if he hadn’t already, but Dumbledore was a man of blind faith and more than likely wouldn’t check for weeks. The people at the hotel wouldn’t question where he was for another month as he had paid for the room a month in advance. He was stuck, for now, there was nothing to do but wait and see what was in store. 

Hours went by, and Harry was sure it turned into days, with nothing happening. Harry had paced the edge of the cell just for something to relive his boardroom, there was no sound outside the cell that Harry could hear, nothing to indicate that there was even life anywhere, just the silence and sound of his own breathing. Days continued to go by with Harry unable to determine exactly how long, but it soon felt like he had been there for eternity. Hunger caused weakness and pain from prolonged lack of food. Harry’s last meal had been lunch time the day he had been taken, and he assumed that he had spent close to five days in his little cell. He knew if he didn’t get at least water very soon, there wasn’t going to be much hope of survival, at the Dursley’s Harry at least got water every other day, even if he didn’t get food as often.

What felt like an eternity later Harry heard what sounded like keys jingling outside the door, Harry tried to sit up, so he wasn’t as vulnerable lying down, but he had no strength, and his limbs betrayed him by not wanting to move.  
The door was opened, and light from the hall shone in blinding Harry even more. A tall man was standing in the doorway, he has broad shoulders and muscly arms, he looked like someone who liked to work out at the gym every day for fun. The man carried a small container in his hand placing it down on the ground inside the door as he stepped into the cell, closing the door behind him, leaving Harry feeling nothing but terror at what might come next. 

"We're going to have so much fun Pet," the man said in a deep scruffy voice before he pounced. The man grabbed Harry by the hair, pulling his head back to look into Harrys eyes, he struggled to push the man away having no strength to make the man budge. Harry yelled out and tried to punch the man, but his arm was grabbed and pinned to the mattress as the man straddles Harry's waist trapping him down and making it impossible for Harry to kick out or get leverage to push the man off.   
Harry avoided the man’s gaze, not liking the hunger he saw when he first looked. Harry was sure he knew what was going to happen, he knew what the man wanted from him. Panic like never before crippled Harry, he was frozen in fear as the man’s hand left his hair and wrapped around his throat. 

“This is how it works here, if your good, and do as your told, you eat and get a good room,” the man said his breath hot against Harry's neck, Harry made a whimpering sound as he struggled to breathe.   
“You misbehave, and you get punished, you argue you get punished. Do you understand?” Harry tried to nod, anything to make the man let go. His vision was going dark. Before Harry would have passed out though the man let his hand fall away from Harry’s neck.   
“Perhaps leaving you in here for four days has made you more agreeable, but you will obey, or I get to have lots more fun,” The man said, he moved back till he was kneeling over Harry letting his hands roam down till they rested on Harry's hips. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man flipped Harry over onto his stomach with little effort, Harry could only let out a small whimper in protest.  
“You are much more docile than the others we have Love.” The man's hands that still had Harry’s restrained let go briefly, Harry knew the man was removing his own pants before he captured Harry's wrists once more with one of his own larger hands.   
All Harry could do was lay there on his stomach as the man roamed his body, he had no strength to fight when the man's fingers were roughly used to open him up a little. 

Harry was openly crying when the man repositioned himself behind him and brutally thrust into his abused body, Harry tried not to scream out in agony.  
The man's thrusts were ruthless and seemed to never end, and all Harry could do was cry out in pain and beg for him to stop. 

Harry could hear the man's breathing getting heavier from behind him as he neared his climax. The man groaned in pleasure the closer to his release he got, Harry just wanted it to end, the pain was something he could deal with, but the whole hopeless feeling the man caused in him, the dirty feeling of being used was something Harry hadn't experienced before and hoped he never would again.

Darkness was slowly overtaking him once more, and Harry welcomed it, as the man finally released a loud moan as he came berried deep inside Harry. 

The man pushed Harry roughly away from himself as he rose to leave, Harry curled up on the mattress and cried as darkness overtook him and he slipped into the welcome oblivion


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not too good with dialog.   
> Characters will be very out of character.  
> Warning: This has waterboarding and other mentions/ methods of torture. Bad language.   
> Don’t like Rape? Skip after the second line break and head down to read after the third.  
> longer chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy.

Draco woke only to notice that he was hanging from the ceiling by iron chains wrapped around his wrists making his feet barely touching the ground below. His mouth felt like a cotton swab desert, it felt like he hadn’t had water for days. Draco knew it could have been days, he was unconscious for the whole trip. He could be anywhere in the world by now. The second and most worrying thing he noticed was that he as naked, his clothes, and there for his wand had been removed.   
Draco took his time looking around the room he was chained in, his clothes nowhere in sight. There wasn’t much to see, just a bare brick room with a metal door 20 feet in front of him. A weird looking table lined one wall, with a bucket laying around the base, while the opposite wall had a hose that said emergency in big red letters.  
Draco could hear people talking on the other side of the door, but he couldn’t determine what they were saying, or how far away they were.

“HAY!” Draco yelled, hoping to get their attention, the sooner he knew what he was up against, the sooner he could escape, find Potter, and run away as planned.   
Draco was expecting some guys to walk in and start taunting him or hurting him. What he wasn’t expecting was for two men to enter the room, dragging a younger equally naked boy with them, from what Draco could see the kid wasn’t in good shape. He was thin and looked to have been starved for a while as Draco could count every one of his ribs that were sporting some nasty bruises and scars. It was the boy's eyes though that had Draco standing still in stunned silence, the boys honey brown eyes were lifeless like he had no will to live. It was like Draco saw what his future held, he knew the men that had taken him wanted him to see this, they wanted him to see what was in store for him.

Soon the men had the boy tied to the table face up with his head hanging off one end, a piece of cloth was placed over his face, and instantly one of the men began to pour water over the boy’s mouth laughing as the boy began to struggle. 

“Hey? What are you doing?” Draco shouted, the younger boy was withering on the table, twisting and turning, trying to get free of the man holding his head in place, while the water caused him to suffocate. It didn’t last much longer as the man emptied the bucket of water, he removed the cloth as he released his hold, allowing the boy to turn his head to the side and cough up as much water as he could.   
“Might need to gag this one Micah, he’s got a mouth on him” the men standing near the door said indicating in Draco’s direction. The man's eyes raked over Draco’s naked form with hunger causing Draco to shudder in disgust, fear crept up his spine at the suggesting look.  
“He will learn quick” the taller of the two-man replied, and Draco now knew one of his prison guards, Micah.  
“Right now, I want to punish Eva” Micah pulled out a long knife from a holster around his ankle, he began to carve shallow lines down the young boy’s torso, Draco could hear him whimper in pain as he continued to thrash, trying to free himself. 

Draco was horrified, but he couldn’t seem to stop staring, his breathing becoming labored as panic began to take him.   
“what’s your name?” the other men asked drawing Draco’s attention.  
“Dra…Draco,” he answered in a stammer. 

“No, it’s not anymore Pet. From now on your new name is Bitch” The man near the door said with a toothy grin, he looked to be very proud of himself.   
“No, it’s not Jack, his new name is Whore,” Micah said with a laugh, leaving his spot on the table, Micah made his way over to Draco.  
“I demand you to release me,” Draco said with false confidence, causing both men to laugh right in his face. 

“I think you are a little confused,” Micah said, getting right up in Draco’s space. “I’m in charge here, and you are nothing but a hole for all our high paying customers. Soon you will learn that you are never going to get out and that doing what you're told will be better for your health.” Micah said, Draco shudders as the man’s breath ghosts over his face. He was terrified, he could admit, this was going to be much worse than anything he had ever witnessed the Dark Lord do. 

“I am not a Whore,” Draco said through gritted teeth, despite the fear he felt, Draco refused to cower to these pathetic Muggles. He was a pureblood wizard; these two men were beneath him.   
“I am a Malfoy, you are pitiful little Muggles with no real power” Draco continues only to earn a punch to the face from Micah.   
The blows continue to his torso, his chest, nearly anywhere Micah could reach, by the time Jack and Micah left Draco was struggling to breathe, his legs were threatening to give out as Draco tried to stay standing on his sore feet for as long as he could. 

“It’s wrong to anger them,” said a small broken voice from the table, Draco was surprised the boy was even conscious after the torture at the hands of the brutish man.  
“I got that thanks,” Draco said as he clenched his teeth against the pain “doesn’t mean I like it.”  
“You’re a Wizard?” the boy asked trying to twist his body so he could see Draco better, only to aggravate the still bleeding wounds on his chest.   
“Ah… Yeah” Draco said, almost as a question, this kid was asking if he was a wizard, what were the chances of getting kidnapped by some sick and twisted Muggles, who had more than likely captured Potter as well and now have this boy who was aware of what a Muggle was. 

“Are you?” Draco asked, for all he knew the boy could just have immediate family that was a Muggle-born.   
“I was” was the answer Draco got, what did that mean, he was a wizard, not he is a wizard? Draco was even more confused than before.  
“Ok that’s impossible, either you are, or you aren't, you can't have been a wizard, you can't lose your magic, endless these Muggles have somehow harnessed the ability to steal it,” Draco growled. It made him angry, not just the boy’s words but the whole situation, Draco paused in thought as an idea began to form if he got mad enough he might be able to summon enough magic to get out of the chains and then continue to escape. Accidental magic was all about emotions and intent. 

“I mean I haven’t done any magic in years,” the boy said with a sigh, Draco could see he was getting tired, and the boy struggled to stay awake.   
“That doesn’t mean you’re no longer a wizard” Draco stated. “What is your name then?”  
“Evandriel” the boy replied sleepily, as his eyes dropped closed. 

“Well Evandriel, how long are they going to keep us here, because my whole body hurts,” Draco said in a whine.   
“It's only going to get worse if you disobey,” Evandriel said Draco could tell he was fighting sleep, even if the boy seemed to need it, Draco needed answers more.   
“Did they just put you in here, punish you in front of me so I would comply sooner, scare me into submission?” Draco asked he was getting more and more frustrated, and he just wished he could go home. This little adventure has been severely getting way out of hand. 

“No, I kicked a client in the balls because I had the chance, surprised this is all the punishment I got. Micah is usually a lot rougher.” Evandriel said as he tugged lightly on the rope holding his hands to the table, before whimpering and settling down, closing his eyes once more, moments passed and Draco knew he was out as his breathing began to even out slowly.   
“Great, just great, thank you for nothing,” Draco said, the silence of the room became deafening as all Draco could do was hang there and wait till his abductors returned.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was some hours later that Micah re-entered the room striding over to Evandriel. Micah leaned over the boy placing a gentle kiss upon the unconscious boy’s soft lips sighing in content. If Micah could he would keep the beauty for himself, but it would prove to be too difficult to smuggle him out, the others would notice and tell the Boss, to get into his good books. 

The Boss was not one for allowing a profit to just walk out the door, and Eva had proven to be just what disgusting pervert men liked. Micah didn’t place himself in that group, he was a well-educated man, who had got mixed up with a group of perverts, but if he got to practice his craft on the little boys who disobeyed, who was he to complain. Micah was the one to break the whores, it was his job to make sure they followed the rules, and to punish them if they didn’t. It was all just so fun, he got to play his games and hear the lovely screams. Eva was different though, he took the longest for Micah to break. even now Micah wasn’t convinced the boy wasn’t playing some act as to not get hurt too much, the proof was in his defiance to follow customers’ demands, earning himself a few hours with Micah. If the boy were broken in, he wouldn’t be spending as much time with Micah. Sometimes he fantasized that Eva was doing it on purpose just to spend time with him. 

Micah wasn’t delusional. However, Eva hated him with a passion, in all the years he had spent working for the brothel he had never found anyone like Eva. No one is as beautiful and strong willed. Not till now anyway, not till the beautiful blonde he had hanging from the ceiling in his favored room. The boy was out of it after the beating he gave him, the bruises coming up a ghastly shade of black and purple against his pale alabaster skin. Micah was looking forward to marking up his pretty flawless body. 

The boy has spunk, be had looks, and Micah knew he would rake in a fortune for the Boss. It was now time to work on breaking him, Micah was looking forward to this. Two new beautiful playthings in one day, as well as his favorited play thing, brought to him by Jack for disobeying the rules.   
Things were looking up for Micah as he took out his long knife preparing to carve into the blonde boy. He had everything planned, and it would go oh so smoothly, the boy wouldn’t last long. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was violently woken as Micah ran the blade down his chest, the pain sharp causing him to yell out, his sudden scream sending jolts of pleasure through Micah’s body.   
“that’s a good boy, now we can really have some fun,” Micah said as he moved behind Draco.

Draco was suddenly lowered hitting the ground roughly as his feet couldn’t take his body’s weight, causing him to fall to his knees. Draco let out a grown, his arms becoming tingly once more after hours of being numb. Micah wasted no time in securing his hands behind his back.  
His body ached, and he knew it was only going to get worse.   
Micah paused behind him inspecting his work and allowing his hands roamed his playthings abused body Draco let out a growl as the man’s hands rubbed against his sensitive skin.

“Let me go you arse whole” Draco shouted. Micah only lets out a chuckle as he manhandled Draco into a new position. Draco’s hips were lifted, and he was pushed forward till his chest was touching the ground, and his arse was in the air, forcing Draco to tilt his head, Draco blushed as his as every part of his anatomy was exposed, he was vulnerable, and there was nothing he could do. 

Hot tears threatened to fall as a finger gently slid along his spine, all the way down between his ass cheeks, Draco shuddered as the finger was pressed against his reluctant entrance forcing its way in.   
“Stop! Please STOP!” Draco screamed at the burn.  
Micah was having fun, he loved this part of the job, taking hot unwilling bodies first before anyone else. Getting to open them up with his fingers before he fucked them, as softly or as brutally as he wanted.

Draco could only kneel there on the ground as tears began to fall from his eyes. Draco closed his eyes tightly against the intrusion as he began to beg to be let go, pleaded with Micah to stop. 

Draco felt the hot head of Micah’s’ cock line up with his entrance. The sharp thrust that followed tore a scream from Draco as Micah set a brutal pace not stopping. Draco lay there limp refusing to cry out any more clenching his jaw against the pain, he refused to satisfy his rapist.  
The man’s breathing becoming labored and hot against his ear and as Micah leaned over his back to get more leverage to speed up his frantic thrusts. 

Draco’s whole body ached with unbearable pain, his muscles contracting with every one of Micah’s thrusts, Draco could feel hot fluid dripping from his body and knew he must be bleeding from there. His insides felt to full each time the thick cock was forced back inside his body repeatedly. Draco knew the moment of Micah’s release, the man had speed up his thrusts and gowned as his fluid coated Draco’s insides.   
Draco was openly crying, he knew there would be more to come, his body couldn’t take this torture,

Micah releases his cruel hold of Draco’s hips as he pulled free. He grabbed Draco by the hair and pulled the blonde into a sitting position pulling the boy firmly into his lap.   
“You are so good babe” Micah whispered into Draco’s ear, as he lapped at Draco’s tears, petting the soft blond locks of the boy’s hair as he continued to cry.

It felt like he sat there for hours trapped in his abuser's arms unable to move as the man held him to his chest as he kissed and licked his neck and face.  
Draco would have proffered to be chained up and tortures again compared to the gentle treatment from Micah, it seemed to make Draco feel one hundred times worse. 

Micah released his hold after Draco’s tears stopped flowing. He stood and made his way over to Evandriel, who was wide awake now.   
“Don’t worry love, you’ll get your turn soon,” Micah said, grabbing Eva in a soft hold he places a loving kiss to the young boy’s lips once more before he exited the room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Micah returned hours later, he moved Draco to the back wall of the cell and chained him up in a seated position against it, this time leaving his arms loose to hang by his sides.   
He was good on his word, as he continues to play with Evandriel. The young brunette whimpering in pain as Micah roughly took him on the table, before he left once more. 

It continues like that for four days, Micah only bringing food and water twice, he would spend the day alternating between torturing Draco, raping him again and again to doing the same with Evandriel. He would go from being rough to being gentle like he couldn’t make up his mind, or Micah was giving Draco a taste of how clients will treat him once he was broken in. 

On the fourth day Micah took Eva away back to his room in the compound, he would be left for a few days before clients could have him again.   
Draco was moved to the table and left there. On the day Eva was transferred, Micah was gone for what felt like days, leaving Draco lying there tied to the table, it allowed him to heal for a few hours. The silence was just as bad as the screamed from him and Evandriel, it left him with his own thoughts, a dark and dangerous place these last few days. 

There hadn’t been any chance to try and escape, the torture left him in a constant state of pain and agony, he couldn’t concentrate long enough to conjure up any magic, now he knew why Evandriel said he hadn’t done any magic in years, his magic wasn’t responding to his emotions. Draco was worried he would never escape this hell whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me your thoughts and kudos if you like.


End file.
